The Rising of the Heroes
by mtheflowerdemon11
Summary: One year below the cast of canon characters, two teenagers, aspiring to be pro heroes, meet each other, and train to get to the top. New villains hinder them, and there is much teenage drama within their friend group, but they slowly rise.


A scrawny teenager looks at the grand doors towering above. Many examinees are waiting to take the opportunity of entering U.A, the most prestigious school in the country for superhumans. They all want to be professional heros, and they know their chances of getting into the academy are slim. They take a deep breath and enter, trying to look as confident as possible amongst the tall crowd.

"Are you here to test too?" I hear someone say behind me. I turn around and see a short blonde girl looking at me. She looks a little surprised when she sees me, but I don't recognize her.

"Uh, yeah…do I know you?" I ask.

"I don't know, but everyone else looks intimidating and tall, and I'm trying to make friends with nice-looking people in case I pass," she says.

I nod and say, "well, we should go inside soon, then."

We walk together and find an empty row to sit in. The girl looks around the auditorium-like room and I scratch my chin. At school, I heard that seven other kids had decided to try for U.A. I was nervous myself; I didn't know if I could control my power during whatever the physical exam would be. I understand my quirk was very powerful, yet unstable, and I have done some resentful things with it.

Finally, one of the teachers from U.A. started to explain how the test would work, but I accidentally zone out most of the time.

-after the written part of the exam-

When I walk out of the exam room and to the physical section, there is already a ton of other kids waiting to start the test, the friendly girl from before not being one of them. I nervously put my long, black hair into a bun and pace around the starting area. Just a few minutes later, after more examinees finish up, pro hero Present Mic yells out the instructions. And before I know it, the grand doors in front of us open up.

Everybody rushes through, and I try to run through the noisy crowd, scrambling to get as many points as possible. The way to get points is simple: fight as many "robot villains" as possible-and the bigger, the more points.

The first robot in my way is a relatively small thing with mechanic arms and legs, and it crawls animalistically towards me. I put my fists up in front of me like karate and focus on my arms to activate my quirk. A mystical black gas...or substance comes out of my arms and starts to take a shield-like form. I call this my "essence," it just seems like a fit name for it because is sort of comes out from me. As I focus on my legs, I run toward the robot and simply punch it. My essence gives me more power, and my fist collides with the weak thing, collapsing to the floor. I hope that gives me points. As I run and take down the mechs, I see a tall girl run right by me with tremendous speed and throw a dynamic punch that is certainly more powerful than mine. She had the power several people, it seemed, and the speed. I stare in awe and she barely turns her head to acknowledge me and dashes off. That amazing girl, she distracted me, but I was happy to be noticed by her, despite bringing the exam to an end.

During the week I wait for my results, I think a lot about that girl who ran past me and looked at me, and I wish I could see her again.

Finally, the results come, after a couple weeks of waiting, and I open the envelope with one of those wax seals to see a folded piece of paper. The paper reads:

To Minami Hyun [...]

U.A. is elated to inform you that you have been accepted and are now part of our academy. Classes will start on Monday, September 2nd, 7:30 AM.

You passed the written portion of the exam with superior marks, and the physical portion with above average results.

After that I skip ahead mostly, but my heart is racing and I want to yell joyfully. But my father is in the house and I cannot disrupt him. Despite that, I feel accepted mentally because they decided to use my preferred name, even though it wasn't legal.

I run to my mom, who is in the living room, and excitedly bring out the letter.

"Mom, I got into U.A, like I've always wished!"


End file.
